Un nuevo comienzo
by Estrella Magica
Summary: Tsubaki a lo largo de los años siempre vio a Kousei como un hermano, pero muchos eventos han ocurrido que le han hecho dar cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ahora, una nueva etapa de sus vidas comenzará y ambos darán inicio a un nuevo viaje.


_**Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Algo más que un hermano**_

Kousei Arima… apariencia débil, algo inútil, siempre distante del mundo…un idiota obsesionado por el piano. Esas y muchas más son las cosas que lo describen.

A pesar de haberlo descrito como alguien "débil" en apariencia, es todo lo contrario en su interior. Él, es la persona más fuerte que he conocido, en su corto trayecto de vida ha sufrido bastante, comenzando con los abusos de su madre por sobrexplotarlo con el piano, luego la muerte de la misma, la ausencia de su padre en todos sus años de dolor y por ultimo… la muerte de la chica que amaba.

En esos dos años nunca pudo hallarle color al mundo, todo era monocromo. Pero todo eso cambió cuando conoció a Kaori-chan, ella lo incentivo a volver al escenario y continuar su carrera musical, poco a poco Kousei fue adquiriendo un brillo en esos oscuros ojos azules.

Toda aquella felicidad que había conseguido, le fue arrebatada sin piedad por el destino. En todo ese tiempo yo era consciente de su dolor, sabía que le dolía no tocar el piano, conocía esa sonrisa falsa de "todo está bien, no te preocupes". Pero nunca hice nada para ayudarlo, a pesar de ser su mejor amiga de toda una vida, no hice nada…solo pensaba que si se alejaba de la música podría superar todo.

Que equivocada estaba.

De pronto, una hermosa melodía me saca de mis pensamientos. _Realmente no pierde el tiempo._

Me asomo por la ventana y lo veo… sentado frente al piano en esa pequeña habitación. Tan relajado mientras sus dedos bailan en las teclas, una sonrisa se asoma por sus labios.

Apoyo mis brazos en el marco de la ventana, puedo notar que su cabello ha crecido un poco más sin mencionar que está demasiado alborotado. De alguna manera lo hace atractivo.

No sé nada de música, pero cada vez que el toca me transmite una sensación muy reconfortante y algo parecido a un cosquilleo en el vientre.

No pierdo de vista ningún movimiento suyo, me siento extraña… gira su cabeza en mi dirección y me dedica una sonrisa.

Abro los ojos como platos, siento algo cálido que va en círculos en mi corazón… sus ojos penetrantes se encuentran con los míos no puedo evitar sonrojarme haciendo que desvíe la mirada.

Deja escapar una risa.

-¿Otra vez de acosadora Tsubaki? Debo decir que me da un poco de miedo- da una sonrisa de lado mientras sigue tocando el piano.

Maldito cuatro ojos… no lo soporto y le lanzo una pelota de baseball que estaba en el suelo. Lo golpea justo en la cabeza ¡en el blanco!

-¡No te estaba espiando! ¡no seas idiota! Solo quería cerrar la ventana para no tener que oír cómo te equivocabas- hago un puchero mientras Kousei se levanta del suelo con un enorme chinchón en la cabeza.

-Tienes una fuerza brutal… - se cubrió la boca- q-quiero decir eeh… estoy muerto… ¿Por qué no vienes y te preparo unos sándwiches de huevo? Como en los viejos tiempos.

Forzó una sonrisa. Cuándo Kaori-chan falleció, le prometí a Kousei que no le permitiría estar solo de nuevo, aunque me lo pidiera, no me separaría de el tal como una sombra. Lo he estado cumpliendo pero hay veces en las que me dan ganas de salir corriendo, tener estos sentimientos hacia Kousei interfieren en nuestra amistad, aunque le diga lo que siento me rechazaría, porque aun la sigue amando.

-Siempre la solución a nuestros problemas es un sándwich de huevo- reímos ligeramente- en seguida voy.

Baje las escaleras y encontré a mamá en la sala.

-Mamá estaré donde Kousei, así que no te preocupes.

-Espera, llévale lo que quedó del almuerzo, debe estar hambriento- me entrega un bento con la comida- él no puede vivir solo de sándwiches de huevo.

-Está bien se lo entregaré.

Al salir de casa puedo admirar el cielo cubierto de estrellas, en las noches de verano podemos apreciarlas mejor pero a precio de un insoportable calor.

Toco el timbre de su casa y al instante el grita desde adentro: "¡Pasa Tsubaki!"

-Tsubaki ¿Qué pasa, por qué estás tan educada?- se asoma desde la cocina mientras me quito los zapatos- Tu no necesitas tocar el timbre, pasa cuando quieras.

-¡No intentes avergonzarme Kousei! Por cierto, mamá te envía la comida.

-Gracias, siempre sé que puedo contar con tu familia.- se queda mirando el bento, creo que definitivamente tenía hambre- Quédate aquí, enseguida traigo los sándwiches.

Me recuesto en el sofá, puedo admirar lo bien aseada que mantiene su casa, todos los muebles están limpios sin ninguna excepción, ninguno de los objetos está fuera de su lugar. Lo único nuevo que noté es esa foto donde se encuentra kaori de pequeña con una amiga y detrás de ellas se encuentra un despistado kousei. Me levanto del sofá y tomo en mis manos aquella foto.

Recuerdo cuando me la mostró, ese día me contó acerca de la carta y los verdaderos sentimientos de kaori, el estaba destrozado y lo único que pude hacer fue escucharlo, no sabía que decirle solo deje que se desahogara.

En el mismo lugar está la foto de su madre y otra de nosotros dos con Watari cuando éramos niños.

-Ya tengo los sándwiches Tsubaki..- se detiene en el umbral de la puerta- En ese rincón están las personas más preciadas para mí.

Se acerca lentamente, me aferro a la foto.

-Tengo planeado cambiar de lugar la foto de kaori, tal vez la ponga en el cuarto donde practico, así podrá escuchar como toco el piano, ¿tú que dices?.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella siempre tiene un trato especial?, ¿Por qué no llevas nuestra foto a tu cuarto y cada vez que te levantes nos veas ( _o me veas_ ) sintiendo que aún tienes amigos que ¡ _te aman_!.

-Puees… yo creo que en este rincón está bien…total…aquí están tus seres queridos ¿no es cierto?

Miro hacia el suelo, como si así pudiera ocultar mis celos.

-Tienes razón- me sonríe- ahora comamos nuestros sándwiches.

Debería avergonzarme de mi misma por tener celos de alguien que ya murió y peor…que era mi amiga.

Siento su cálida mano tocar mi frente, reacciono al instante, lo miro y puedo ver preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Te sientes bien? Últimamente te veo extraña, no eres la misma de siempre- se acerca más y me mira directamente a los ojos, siento como mi rostro va adquiriendo calidez- también tus ojos no tienen esa misma chispa, es como si hubieras apagado las luces de un carro… ¿estas enferma?

No contesto, solo me dedico a mirar sus ojos preocupados, de niños siempre era yo la preocupada por él, como era un llorón que ni siquiera sabía cómo atarse los cordones iba tras el sin perderle la vista encima, se caía…yo iba a ayudarle, se le desataban los cordones…yo se los amarraba, se perdía su gato…yo le ayudaba a buscarlo, lloraba… yo estaba a su lado. Cuando me preguntaban ¿Qué clase de relación tenía con Arima Kousei? Yo les decía: "¿Relación? ¡Qué va! Es mi hermano menor". En todos los años que estuvimos juntos me etiqueté como su fiel "hermana mayor".

Al parecer se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estamos, sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí poniendo distancia entre nosotros.

-Perdón, creo que estoy exagerando- hace un ademan con las manos- es que… ¡tú siempre estás ahí para mi Tsubaki! Te preocupas por mí y nunca me dejas solo, permíteme preocuparme por ti también…

Lo miro sin saber que decirle, pero hago lo único que se me ocurre. Le arrebato el sándwich de sus manos y me lo como.

-¡Oye!

-¡Cállate! Por poco y me dejas sin comer, recuerda que solo vine para comer tus sándwiches- me limpio los labios que están con migajas- por cierto…están muy buenos.

-Creo que me equivoqué… estas en perfectas condiciones- suspira pesadamente mientras yo sonrío- Tengo algo que contarte.

-Pues adelante-le doy un mordisco a otro sándwich- te escucho.

-Me aceptaron en la preparatoria de música- casi me atraganto- creí que no lo harían, pero según Hiroko-san han tomado muy en cuenta mi trayecto musical de pequeño, es decir, al "metrónomo humano" dicen que sería muy buena publicidad tenerme en su preparatoria.

-Eso…quiere decir…que… ¿te mudaras?

-Sí, ya te lo había dicho en otra ocasión, aunque no me aceptaran de todas maneras me iría pero al extranjero. Estoy muy aliviado que me aceptaran realmente no quería irme, pero de una forma u otra, en el futuro tendré que partir para ser conocido.

Me quedé helada, pero en cierta manera aliviada.

-¿Tu padre está de acuerdo?

-Sí, de hecho me compró un departamento cerca de la preparatoria para facilitarme las cosas.

Pensé en todo lo que había ocurrido, hace un año, Kousei no tocaba el piano por que decía no escuchar el sonido que el producía y ahora… se va a una preparatoria de música, las cosas han cambiado repentinamente de un año al otro.

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte.

-Vaya, está bien te escucho.

Inhale profundamente.

-Me aceptaron en la preparatoria Okutsu- me sonrojé un poco.

Veo la cara de sorpresa de Kousei.

-Espera… ¿Okutsu?- se acomoda los lentes- ¿no es esa la que queda cerca de la preparatoria de música?

-Sí…

Guardamos silencio por unos momentos, no se le quita la cara de sorpresa ¡me está poniendo incomoda!

-Oye, yo…-me interrumpe.

-¿Cómo hiciste para que te aceptaran? He oído que sus exámenes de ingreso son muy difíciles, sin mencionar que no debías estar reprobada en ninguna materia, son muy estrictos y no aceptan faltas, es una preparatoria de prestigio, repito ¿Qué hiciste?- me mira con cara sospechosa, maldito kousei ¡me hierbe la sangre!- a menos que hayas conseguido una beca deportiva pero…

\- ¡CALLATE YA, MALDITO CUATRO OJOS! ¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO IDIOTA? ¿ES ESO?- veo su cara de terror, me lanzo hacia él y le aplico una llave tipo lucha libre- APROBÉ EL EXAMEN DEBIDO A MI ESFUERZO, LE HE PUESTO MUCHO EMPEÑO A LOS ESTUDIOS Y TODO ¿PARA QUE? ¡PARA NO APARTARNOS TONTOOOOOO!

-Poor favoor T-tsubaki…no puedo…respirar- parece analizar mis últimas palabras- e-espera… ¿Qué dijiste?...re-repitelo, pero primero suéltame.

Me aparto de el bruscamente, trato de controlar los nervios que me carcomen por dentro. Kousei por otro lado intenta recuperar el aire. Me mira insistente para que repita mi oración. En estos momentos no tengo duda que mi rostro se ha convertido en un tomate, me remuevo incomoda en el sofá.

-Tsubaki… repite- su ropa se arrugó debido a la brusquedad de nuestros movimientos, los lentes están en la punta de su nariz y como un tic nervioso se muerde los labios. La luz de la luna se desliza por la ventana, alargando la sombra de los objetos de la sala. Yo permanezco quieta y el en el sofá que queda en mi delante esperando mi respuesta.

-Yo…ugh- tomo aire- cuando me dijiste que tenías planeado ir a la preparatoria de música y mudarte, no pude soportarlo, mi deber era apoyarte pero sin embargo fui egoísta. No quería que te mudaras, siempre estuvimos juntos y no quería que te vayas de mi lado… Una vez más la música te alejaba de mí.

Pude notar la sorpresa en su rostro, sin embargo continué.

-Pero…si no te aceptaban…irías al extranjero. Teniendo fé en que te aceptaran, escogí una preparatoria que quedara cerca de la tuya. Estudié y estudié para poder aprobar el examen de admisión, cuando llegó el día de los resultados no pude estar más feliz- inconscientemente se me escapa una sonrisa- aprobé con una "B", todos en mi clase no lo creían fue un logro bastante grande, quise presumírtelo ese mismo día, pero no te encontrabas en la sala de música. Me olvidé de contártelo después de todo lo que había pasado.

Di un suspiro, mire avergonzada a kousei. El cambió su semblante asombrado a sonriente.

-Tsubaki… realmente eres una acosadora.- ríe despreocupadamente- idiota… te lo he dicho en más de una ocasión _"me quedo contigo"_

Llega a mi mente, aquella noche en la sala de música, yo estaba llorando y quería que kousei me consolara y me dijera algo, lo que me dijo fue: "Siempre estaré a tu lado. Me quedo contigo Tsubaki" en aquella vez lo taché de mentiroso, pero ahora, ¿que debo hacer?.

-Tal vez no sea muy bueno con las palabras, pero al tenerte aquí junto a mí, es la única manera que tengo para no desmoronarme.

Sus palabras tuvieron un gran impacto en mí, el color vuelve a subir a mis mejillas, sus ojos miran fijamente los míos y vuelve aquella sensación… algo cálido gira en mi corazón bajando lentamente hacia mi vientre. ¿Cómo se llama este sentimiento?

-Kousei…perdóname por ser tan egoísta, pero la verdad…- recordé las palabras que le dije esa noche en la sala de música _\- ¡_ no me da igual si te quedas o te vas! ¡me importa mucho! ¡no quiero separarme de ti!

Cierro los ojos, me dejé llevar por mis emociones… ¿esto cuenta como una declaración? Escucho nuevamente su risa.

-Eso ya lo sé tonta- me sonríe- ¿Cuántos años crees que llevamos juntos? Te conozco a la perfección, sé cuándo me mientes y te haces la fuerte.

Me pasa otro sándwich.

-Come, hice suficiente para tu estomago sin fondo.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Tenme más tacto idiota! ¡soy una chica, no un gorila!- lanzo patas al aire mientras el ríe. En el aire sostiene un sándwich.

-¡Por los sándwiches de huevo, pacificadores de conflictos!

Me mira, indicándome que hiciera lo mismo. Lo levanto por los aires y digo:

-¡Por un mundo donde los sándwiches de huevo sean el símbolo de paz!

Ambos gritamos:

-¡Vivan los sándwiches de huevo!

Reímos como no lo hicimos en un buen tiempo, volviendo a ser unos niños.

Aquella noche de verano, el tiempo se detuvo. Hablamos y reímos como hace mucho no lo hacíamos, en esos instantes olvidamos todo aquello que nos mortificaba.

No recuerdo bien qué hora era la última vez que me fijé en el reloj, ¿una de la madrugada? No lo sé, tampoco importa. Es en estos momentos que me doy cuenta, cuán importante es kousei para mí, mucho tiempo lo he negado y me reusaba a aceptarlo, lo que siento no es algo que se pueda ocultar y negar para siempre.

Usaba como un conjuro el decir que era su hermana mayor, pero todo eso lo decía para no aceptar lo que siempre estuvo presente, en cada risa, en cada mirada, en cada momento junto a él, estuvo presente.

 _¿Cómo se llama este sentimiento?_

Es _amistad_. Decía antes.

Con el simple hecho de estar a su lado, me siento completa y segura. Siento no necesitar nada más. Su presencia es algo que he llegado a valorar con el paso del tiempo.

Una vez más.

 _¿Cómo se llama este sentimiento?_

Hoy no me da miedo aceptarlo. Lo admito. Sin duda esto se llama…

 _Amor_.

 **Hola chicos y chicas, les dejo el primer capítulo de este fanfic.**

 **Me encantan estos dos y a decir verdad me hubiera gustado mucho que acabaran juntos.**

 **Subiré el segundo y último capítulo la próxima semana.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, por favor comenten y díganme que les pareció.**

 **Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
